crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
VVIP System
VVIP System (also known as '''VIP System')'' is a system available in CrossFire, giving advantages to players who are willing to spend a lot of money on rare items for fame and popularity. This system is available in the following CrossFire versions: Indonesia, China, Japan, North America, Europe, Russia, South America, Philippines and Vietnam. Overview The VVIP items can be found under the VVIP tab in the Item Shop. The left menu lists VVIP items on sale, and selecting it will display a preview on the right frame, with bonus effect listed below. Player can equip a VVIP item in order to receive bonus effects. There are effects that only apply to the owner of the VVIP item, and other effects that apply to all the players who played in the same room as the VVIP player. The effects that apply to everyone in the room also apply to the VVIP player. To obtain a VVIP item, players need enough cash and purchase it from the VVIP section. Once bought, VVIP items stay in players' storage permanently, and they also do not feature damage bar, meaning players won't have to spend earned GP to repair them. Besides, it's not possible to sell or remove such weapons from the storage. The VVIP item doesn't necessarily have to be used during the game. As long as it is equipped in one of the player’s bags, the effects will still be applied at the end of the game. Effects are also cumulative, meaning players can stock all 4 bags with VVIP items for the maximum benefit (such as up to 800% EXP bonus). VVIP Weapons * AK47-Beast - EXP/GP bonus; KDR save option; * RPK-Infernal Dragon - EXP/GP bonus; MG Ammo bonus; Points bonus in Challenge Mode; * AWM-Infernal Dragon - EXP/GP bonus; Achievement bonus, Sniper Ammo bonus; Ammo-refill by scoring headshots; * M4A1-VIP - EXP/GP bonus; Rifle Ammo bonus; random EXP/GP reward effects * Thompson Infernal Dragon - EXP/GP bonus; SMG Ammo bonus; Challenge mode Points bonus, Fever system bonus * Kukri Beast ♦ Ultimate Condom - EXP/GP bonus; Meelee; special effects; Gain bonus Armor Trivia * In some servers, VVIP items may be marked New or Hot, thus they show up in the Hot&New tab. If players place the mouse on it, they can read the gun's stats as well as bonuses, and they can even compare it with other weapons. * CF Japan is the only version to offer the AK47-Beast and RPK-Infernal Dragon in Black Market in addition to their normal variant in the VVIP Shop. CF Vietnam also offered this gun in the Webmall, mainly for the $25 discount coupon to take effect. * CF Vietnam recently updated Promotional System for VVIP shop, allowing players to buy VVIP items for a discount and then pay the rest within 3-6 months (if they refuse to do so, they lose the item and deposite cash). The PR variants have been removed since July patch, as the official variants now take their prices. * After July patch, VVIP System in CF Vietnam now features the ability to gift VVIP items to players' friend in their buddy list. Category:CrossFire Category:System Category:VVIP